


[Comic] Hellion

by apu_d_pir8, roshytsunami



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Art, Comic, Dragon AU, Dragon!Bull, Fan Comics, Flashbacks, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apu_d_pir8/pseuds/apu_d_pir8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: Iron Bull joined the Inquisition for a good cause not to run into an old acquaintance that does not recognize him anymore. While he's more than thrilled of seeing his Dorian again he knows revealing himself will only cause pain and suffering for the other man. It's just difficult to keep away from Dorian, especially when he begins to fall for him all over again.Dorian joined the Inquisition because it is the right thing to do...and perhaps fleeing from his home land factored into the decision as well. He wasn't expecting to meet a man like "The Iron Bull". He hopes fighting demons and closing the fade with the Inquisitor will keep him distracted, and from making a mistake he will regret with "The Iron Bull".
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative fan comic created by [Roshy ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami) and [Apu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apu_d_pir8)! We really hope you enjoy it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of conversation and some more flashback!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few OCs introduced throughout this comic. For these characters, I am making colored art sheets that you can find on the [Tumblr masterpost here!](https://apudpir8.tumblr.com/post/635179712355926016/hellion-an-adoribull-story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did (or if you think something could be done better) drop us a comment! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:  
> Story - Roshy and Apu  
> Script - Roshy  
> Art - Apu
> 
> Come follow us on Tumblr @[apudpir8](https://apudpir8.tumblr.com/) and @[roshytsunami](https://roshytsunami.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
